Total Drama Favorite Stars
Total Drama Favorite Stars is an animated Total Drama web show that features all contestants from Total Drama Island through Total Drama: Ridonculous Race competing for the title of ultimate favorite TD character and a cash prize of one billion dollars. Yoshi the dinosaur from Super Mario is the host of the show. In each episode, Yoshi will have the contestants compete for invincibility/reward (first 15 minutes) and then have the viewers decide which Total Drama character is getting eliminated and going home with a consolation prize (next/final 15 minutes). 84 30-minute episodes were aired on YouTube and Lindsay became the winner while Gwen became the runner-up. Elimination Order * Episode 1 - No one (Reason: Intro episode) * Episode 2 - Stacy * Episode 3 - Tammy * Episode 4 - Beth * Episode 5 - Sadie * Episode 6 - Sugar * Episode 7 - Eva * Episode 8 - Amy (Reason: Jasmine, Sky, Shawn and Samey form an alliance to get the viewers to vote Amy off) * Episode 9 - Sam * Episode 10 - Beardo * Episode 11 - Blaineley * Episode 12 - Duncan * Episode 13 - Leonard * Episode 14 - Katie * Episode 15 - Miles * Episode 16 - Taylor * Episode 17 - Kelly * Episode 18 - Mary * Episode 19 - Gerry * Episode 20 - Rodney (Reason: Constant flirting with the Total Drama ladies) * Episode 21 - Josee (Reason: Sanders and MacArthur convince the viewers to vote off one of the Ice Dancers) * Episode 22 - Pete * Episode 23 - Justin * Episode 24 - Anne Maria (Reason: Cares too much about her beauty) * Episode 25 - Laurie * Episode 26 - Ellody * Episode 27 - Spud * Episode 28 - Ezekiel (Reason: Everyone thinks he's weird) * Episode 29 - Sierra (Reason: Constantly flirting with Cody) * Episode 30 - Max (Reason: Being evil) * Episode 31 - Chet * Episode 32 - MacArthur (Reason: Being very ticklish and the first contestant to lose in Yoshi's Tickle Torture Quiz Challenge) * Episode 33 - Dave * Episode 34 - Topher (Reason: Constantly making impressions of Chris) * Episode 35 - Lorenzo * Episode 36 - Ella (Reason: Constantly singing songs) * Episode 37 - Scarlett * Episode 38 - Sky * Episode 39 - Stephanie * Episode 40 - Zoey * Episode 41 - Mickey * Episode 42 - Ennui (Reason: More gloomy than Crimson) * Episode 43 - Courtney * Episode 44 - Jay * Episode 45 - Dwayne (Reason: Too parental for Junior) * Episode 46 - Jo * Episode 47 - Mike * Episode 48 - Jen (Reason: Sanders won the tiebreaker challenge, The Tickling Contraption, because Jen cried "uncle" first) * Episode 49 - Rock * Episode 50 - Junior * Episode 51 - Samey * Episode 52 - Jacques * Episode 53 - Sanders * Episode 54 - Crimson * Episode 55 - B (Reason: Being a silent guy) * Episode 56 - Jasmine * Episode 57 - Brody * Episode 58 - Cameron * Episode 59 - Heather (Reason: Alejandro convinces the viewers to vote Heather off) * Episode 60 - Lightning (Reason: Continuous bicep kissing) * Episode 61 - Tom * Episode 62 - Dakota * Episode 63 - Carrie * Episode 64 - Ryan * Episode 65 - Devin * Episode 66 - Scott (Reason: Bullying Dawn) * Episode 67 - Brick * Episode 68 - Alejandro (Reason: Leshawna found out that Alejandro is a traitor) * Episode 69 - Owen * Episode 70 - Shawn * Episode 71 - Emma * Episode 72 - Geoff * Episode 73 - Harold * Episode 74 - DJ * Episode 75 - Dawn * Episode 76 - Tyler * Episode 77 - Trent * Episode 78 - Kitty * Episode 79 - Bridgette * Episode 80 - Izzy (Reason: Being a crazy weirdo) * Episode 81 - Leshawna (Reason: Noah thinks Leshawna's butt is too big) * Episode 82 - Cody * Episode 83 - Noah (Reason: Always being dull) * Episode 84 - Gwen (Runner-up), Lindsay (Winner/Ultimate Favorite TD character/Billionaire) Trivia * This is the first web show of the Total Drama series. * This is the first show that is a Total Drama/Super Mario crossover. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows